


Harry Potter: The Musical

by Gemfae



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Demons, Multi, Musical, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemfae/pseuds/Gemfae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry defeated Voldemort, but he had to die in order to do so. This time he was not saved because he was a horcrux, but his friends brought him back using a ritual as directed by Portrait!Dumbledore. When he came back a certain Snarky Potions Master came along for the journey. The students all return for an 8th year of schooling, and old rivalries are set aside as the wizarding world settles into a peaceful time. All this is changed when a book and an amulet are picked up in Hogsmeade...Now Draco Malfoy is missing, people are bursting into song and dance...and Spike is invading Snape's dungeon??! Who could be behind this madness? Harry Potter and gang aim to find out...before their lives go up in flames...literally.<br/>*Parody of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode "Once More with Feeling".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its' characters...they are all the property of JK Rowling. I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayers or any of its' characters; they belong to Joss Whedon. 

 

Prologue

 

Hermione, Neville, Pansy and Ron sat in Dumbledore’s office, watching a dot on the Marauder’s Map. Of course, they weren’t watching just any dot-they were watching Harry, their best friend, as he walked closer and closer to the danger that would ultimately end his life. Hermione looked away from the map for a moment and up into the solemn blue eyes of their former headmaster.

“Are you sure Professor?” She asked anxiously, “This is the only way?”

“I’m afraid so my girl,” Dumbledore-or rather, his portrait-said, “I have done nothing but research ever since I found out about the horcruxes, and this is the only way. We are lucky that Professor Snape discovered the details of the ritual you are about to use, otherwise we wouldn’t even have this chance.”

“I hope it works,” Hermione said, “I’d feel so much better if Professor Snape were here to help.”

“Yeah,” Ron agreed, “He may be a greasy-er, sorry Professor. But at least he always looked out for Harry. You’re sure this is right Pansy?”

“Well, Draco probably could have done better,” Pansy said, “but yes; the potion is correct. It had better be; if Potter doesn’t survive this my parents will kill me for my betrayal.”

“We’ll protect you,” Hermione assured the Slytherin, “We all look out for each other. Besides, your parents will never know; that was the whole point of your little performance in the Great Hall, remember?”

“He’s there,” Everyone drew their attention back to the map at Neville’s quiet remark, “We’d better get started.”

“Right,” Hermione straightened her shoulders and crossed over to the potion that was simmering on Dumbledore’s old desk, “Form a circle around the desk, and everyone hold hands; whatever you do, don’t let go once the ritual begins.” She waited for everyone to give their agreement and then she took a deep breath and began, calling on powers far darker than Voldemort ever was…but if Dumbledore said it was okay… “Hecate, Dark Goddess and mother of all we beseech you…”

*********

“I’m here,” Harry said unnecessarily as he tore off his invisibility cloak, folding it and putting it safely inside his shirt, “I came to you unarmed even; think you can defeat me now Voldie?”

“Such arrogance for one who is about to die,” Voldemort sneered, “Bow to me; show everyone who is the true master.”

No,” Harry refused, glaring at the grotesque man in front of him, “I am willing to sacrifice my life for my friends and family, but I will never bow to you. You are not my master. If these people knew the truth of your heritage they wouldn’t bow to you either. Did you by any chance happen to tell them that the home you cowered in during the tri-wizard tournament belonged to your Muggle father? Tom Riddle…you really should have kept your birth name; at least it doesn’t sound as ridiculous as Voldemort.”

“Silence!” Voldemort went even paler with his fury as he leveled his wand at Harry, “This is the end for you, Harry Potter.”

“Death isn’t the end,” Harry countered as Voldemort began his spell, “It’s only another adventure.” As the green light of the killing curse shot towards him Harry closed his eyes; he felt an impact, then nothing-no pain, no fear, just a blank peacefulness.

“Harry,” He heard a strangely familiar voice calling his name and he struggled to open his eyes, “Harry dear, open your eyes. That’s it Love.” Harry opened his eyes and was startled to see identical green eyes gazing back at him. “Oh, Harry; we’re so proud of you!” With a start Harry realized that it was his mother, Lily Potter, speaking to him, and then he was being engulfed in a tight hug.

“Mum?” he said uncertainly, hesitantly raising his arms to hug her back; he felt wetness on his cheeks and realized he was crying.

“That’s my boy,” Harry looked over his mom’s shoulder and saw not only his dad, but Sirius beaming down at him, “You’ve gone through so much son, n through it all you never gave up.”

“I thought about it,” Harry admitted quietly, “Especially after…after I lost Sirius.”

“Sorry about that Pup,” Sirius said, “Guess I was a little to wild for my own good; I should have listened to Dumbledore.”

“You’re not the only one,” Harry said ruefully as Lily finally pulled back from the hug, “If I had only listened to him then neither of us would have been at the ministry that night.”

“Let’s not talk about that,” Lily said, “I know life has been hard for you, but that’s all over now; come Love, let’s go home.” Lily got to her feet, pulling Harry along, and pointed across the field they were in to where a shining city lay on the other side of a river. “Once we cross the river nothing can ever separate us again,” Lily was saying, “We were allowed to come back to greet you, but our time goes short. Are you coming this time Severus?”

“Yes,” Harry looked up in shock at his former potions professor, who had been standing back from the group, “There is nothing more to be done here; Harry has done his part and now it is up to the others to finish the Dark Lord off.”

“What about the prophesy?” Harry asked, as the words suddenly came back to him, “Will they be able to defeat Voldemort?”

“Yes,” Severus said, “The Dark Lord is weak now, and your friends know what needs to be done; since you have died the Elder Wand has no true master and so the Dark Lord will not be able to harness it’s true power, and if he tries to split his soul again that alone will kill him. You have done all that you can, and now it is time to let others pick up the fight. Arrogant Gryffindor’s; always thinking they are the only one’s who can do something right.” Despite the snarky tone Harry found himself being reassured by Snape’s response, and he noticed his former professor looked happier than he ever had in life.

“I’m sorry you had to die,” Harry said, “Thank you for all the help you have given me over the years. Is it too late to call a truce?”

“I don’t believe it is ever too late,” was the response, and Harry drew away from his mom to shake hands with Professor Snape. As they clasped hands, Harry felt a jerking sensation in the pit of his stomach, and from the look on Snape's face he felt it too.

“No!” Lily cried, as they sky around them darkened, “Harry! James! They can’t do this! Harry is supposed to be with us now!”

“Don’t touch us!” Snape warned, “Anyone touching him could be drawn into this, but they will not be brought back to a full life.”

“You-you should let go,” Harry gasped through the pain he felt, “You deserve…happiness.”

“You never would have gotten this far without my help, and so I shall return with you,” Snape countered.

“Snape!” James yelled, “You-take care of him. If he has to go back, make sure-”

“I will,” Harry heard Snape’s response, and then the pain became to unbearable for him to focus on anything else. He felt as if his insides were frozen, and then he was on fire before it felt as if he was being ripped apart and then he finally succumbed to blessed darkness…

*****

“Do you think it worked?” Ron asked.

“I don’t know,” Hermione said fretfully, “His name still hasn’t shown back up on the map.” They were interrupted when the same painful voice from before came booming through the school.

“It is over,” Voldemort declared, “Harry Potter was nothing but a scared little boy; I caught him trying to run away, and he died on his knees, begging for his life. Come outside, and see your fallen savior.”

Hermione, Ron, Neville and Pansy all shared pain-filled glances as they looked at the map and saw that Harry’s name still had not appeared; it had been fifteen minutes, and the ritual said it should only take ten.

“We failed,” Hermione said in disbelief, tears coursing down her face, “I can’t believe-we failed! He’s gone! I don’t-what do we do?”

“We finish it,” Neville said in a gruff voice as he moved towards the door, “Harry-Harry told me about the snake; we have to kill it, and then…then maybe someone will have a chance at defeating Voldemort for good.”

“I-I know I’m a coward, but I’ll stay up here if you don’t mind,” Pansy said in a small voice, “I can’t-”

“Don’t worry about it,” Ron said softly, gently stroking her hair, “I’ll come find you when it’s all over. I-I love you Pansy.”

“I love you too Ron,” Pansy said through her tears, accepting a quick kiss before the three Gryffindor’s left the headmasters office. On shaky legs Pansy walked across to the window and stared down at the scene below. She could see the Dark Lord, surrounded by his followers, with Hagrid standing nearby. At the Dark Lord’s feet was a still form, and Pansy cried harder as she realized that it was Harry. During sixth year Pansy had struck up a friendship with the Gryffindor’s-first with Hermione, then the other girls and finally Harry and Ron. Towards the end of the year she and Ron had discovered their feelings for one another, but they had decided to wait until it was all over before announcing it to the world. Only four people besides herself and Ron had known about their relationship, and now one of them was dead….dead and-gone? Pansy opened the window and leaned forward for a better look; Harry was gone! And judging from the way the Death Eater’s were shouting, it was not Voldemort’s doing.

“He’s alive!” she cried, spinning away from the window; she ran to the door and down to the Great Hall, dodging hexes as she ran, crying happily, “He’s alive! Harry’s alive!” She reached the Great Hall just in time to see the final confrontation as Harry defeated the Dark Lord once and for all. Pansy closed her eyes and said a short prayer of relief; it was finally over, and now they could get back to living their lives…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to do this as a chapter fic, with the first two chapters leading into it, and the subsequent chapters being based on a song from the Buffy Musical episode. I highly recommend you watch it so that you can have a feel for how the songs are supposed to sound. Also, the songs are going to be a mixture of my own lyrics and lyrics from the episode. Hope you enjoy!


	2. The Trinket Store

It was a beautiful sunny day one year after the defeat of Voldemort; Harry Potter and a handful of other students from his year had taken the past year to rest and recuperate, but now they had finally returned to complete their seventh year. The returning students were Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zambini, Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas and the Weasley twins-after much haranguing by their mother-had decided to finally complete their last year of school as well, despite the fact that they were twenty years old and had a successful business. Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood had also taken a year off, so they were back with the other students, and these twelve students had a separate common room and private rooms; they were considered their own house-Hogwarts Phoenix and their school uniforms included a black-and-silver-striped tie with a golden phoenix patch on the left side of their school robes.

Minerva McGonagall was acting as headmistress, with Professor Flitwick as the assistan headmaster. Severus Snape retained his position as Potions Master, but now he taught an advance version of the class. The spell that had brought Harry back from the after-life had pulled him along as well, but since he was not the subject of the spell he lived a sort of half-life; he needed neither food nor drink and he could not spend too much time in the sun or he would fade away. Likewise, if he did not go out in the moonlight for a few hours every night he would begin to fade. He was still as dour as ever and most students feared him, but Harry visited him on occasion; Snape was the only one who knew the truth about what happened after his confrontation with Voldemort…

On the outside everything appeared to be fine, and so Harry’s friends took him at face-value, wanting to move on with their lives and not dwell on the horrors of the war. On this particular day the so-called Eighth Years were going into Hogsmeade as a group; with the relationship between Pansy and Ron old rivalries had died down and now there was peace among the students. Well, occaisionally Harry and Draco would get into it, but now their arguments tended to end in laughter rather than blood. 

As the group of teens walked out of Honeydukes and headed towards the Three Broomsticks, they noticed a new shop called Magical Trinkets and decided to go inside. The shop was owned by a very nice American witch with long black hair and bright blue eyes who didn't seem to mind the rowdy youngsters, and they took their time examining the interesting, and sometimes one-of-a-kind, objects lining the shelves. Harry was looking at a miniature Mirror of Erised when he noticed Draco reading through an ancient-looking leather-bound book.

"Hey Dray," he greeted the blond, "What are you looking at?"

"Hmm?" Draco looked up blinking to re-focus his attention before he could answer, "Oh, it's a book about alternate realities-whether or not they exist, how to view one without getting sucked in, there's a lot of magical theory in here."

"And for a second there I thought you might actually be reading something interesting," Harry teased, "Don't you get enough magical theory at school?"

"Never," Draco responded with a smile, "Just because you have a brain the size of a pea-"

"Uh-oh, are little Harry-kins and Drakey-poo about to start fighting?" Fred popped up and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder.

"I believe they are," George replied, accosting Draco in a similar manner.

"Well, that just won't do…"

"They might get our privledges taken away…"

"And then Mother would be very disappointed…"

"Not to mention we would have to resort to sneaking out again…"

"Enough!" Harry interrupted laughing, "We weren't fighting, and you know you enjoy sneaking out; you still do it even though you have permission to leave the school grounds as long as you notify a teacher."

"Well put," Draco nodded, shrugging to get George off of him, "Come on Harry; I want to buy this book and then we can go get some Butterbeer; was there anything you wanted to buy?"

"Not really," Harry replied, "I might come by to look again next time we come into to town. Why don't you two round everyone else up and we'll meet by the registers."

"Aye, Aye Captain!" the twins said in unison, giving Harry a mocking salute before heading off to find the rest of their group.

"Those two give me a headache sometimes," Draco grumbled as they headed to the register, "I don't know how you put up with them all these years."

"They kind of grow on you," Harry replied with a grin, "You have to admit, they keep things interesting."

"I suppose," Draco conceded reluctantly, "That does not, however, change the fact that they are annoying."

"Hello Sweetie," the shop owner greeted them with a bright smile, "I see you found something to interest you; I went through this once-it was fascinating."

"Did you try any of the spells in it?" Draco asked, and the witch shook her head laughing.

"Oh no; not me! I'll admit I thought about it, but I decided I liked my reality and I didn't want to risk changing it. If you use the Alternate View Spells, make sure you remember that they don't show the whole picture."

"Of course," Draco nodded, "I'm really only getting it because it looks like an interesting read. How much do I owe you Miss…?"

"Oh, no Miss; it's just Danie," the shopkeeper replied, "This is a very rare book so let's say…five Galleons?" Draco handed over the coins as the rest of their group came up to the counter.

"Ooo, this is pretty!" Ginny picked up a crystal amulet hung on a silver chain, "What does it do?"

"Oh, now that is an interesting piece," Danie smiled, "My brother is a part of the Wizarding department in the United States Air Force and he won it from a Gypsy while he was stationed in Russia; evidently this amulet summons some sort of Demon who causes everyone nearby to reveal their inner most feelings by breaking out in song and dance. The gypsy tried to give him some sort of warning about it, but my brother didn't understand much Russian, and the book I found about the amulet didn't mention anything dangerous, but I guess summoning a demon should be enough of a warning, right?"

"Definitely," Ginny agreed, dropping the amulet hastily, "I think we've had enough evil around here to last us a lifetime; I'm ready for lunch!" Everyone agreed and said their good-bye's to Danie, who walked them to the door, inviting them to come back soon. On their way out the door Luna and Neville began arguing over the existence of Blibbering Humdingers, which is why no one saw the student who picked up the crystal amulet and slipped it in their pocket...

That night as the students of Hogwarts slept, a wave of magic rippled across the grounds, surrounding the castle and Hogsmeade village; they were blissfully unaware of the changes being made to their memories as the universe was re-written; in the morning, the students would awaken to a changed world….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still just a build-up to the story, which is why the chapter is so short. For those of you familiar with the BtVS episode, I have already written chapters for the first 4 songs, if you include 'They Got The Mustard Out'. I will post the first song chapter either later today or tomorrow, and after that I will post once a week until the fic is done, barring anything going wrong, of course. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Going Through the Motions

The students of Phoenix House awoke and had breakfast in their common room, courtesy of the Hogwarts house elves. The group laughed and talked amicably, except for Harry who remained in his bed all day, staring blankly at the ceiling, and Draco, who was nowhere to be seen, although none of the students seemed to find it strange. After breakfast Luna went back to her room to re-make her bed; the house elves always left it looking too neat for her. She was rearranging her pillows when she found a small flower underneath one of them; it was obviously a Sweet Dreams Blossom left by Neville, and she smiled as she put it in her hair, tucked behind one ear. The rest of the day was uneventful, save for the soft orchestral music playing in the background, but no one seemed to realize it was out of place as they blissfully went about their day.

Late that night Harry got out of bed and slowly prepared for battle; he pulled on a pair of dragon hide boots, some black dragon hide pants, a dark blue muscle-t and a black trench coat. He slipped his wand into his wrist holster and made his way quietly out of the dorm room, across the school and out onto the grounds without encountering anyone. As he entered the Forbidden Forest, Harry began to sing:

_“Every single night the same arrangement, I go fight Death Eater scum; still I always feel this strange estrangement-like it’s really dumb; thought I already won.”_ He came upon a Death Eater sneaking through the woods, obviously up to something suspicious, and immediately drew his wand; he got up a shield just in time and then the spells began flying as he continued his song; _“I’ve been trading spells with moronic imbeciles, do you think that they can tell-I’m just going through the motions-”_ Harry managed to land a stunning spell and he quickly knelt down to place a small silver object on the Death Eater’s chest, _“and I don’t really care ‘cos their leader was a snake-face with no hair._ Unity.” Having said the activation word the port key transported his fallen foe to the ministry so that aurors could take care of him.

Harry began walking again and soon he came upon a clearing where three Death Eater’s had Oliver Wood tied to a tree with a dementor standing by. The Death Eater’s didn’t take long to notice him, and as they let their hoods fall Harry saw by the flash of fang that two of them were vampires; great, he hated taking on vampire’s.

_“I was always brave, and not self-righteous_ …stupid Malfoy _,”_ Harry muttered the last two words as he levelled his wand at two of the Death Eaters’, _“Now I find I’m wavering.”_ The Death Eater’s tried to distract Harry with a volley of curses, but he was still able to sense the vampire coming up behind him; he spun around and sent a bolt of silver at the vampire, causing it to drop on the ground. _“Crawl out of your hole you’ll find this fight just doesn’t mean a thing-”_ Harry shot a stunning hex at the nearest Death Eater.

_“His spells ain’t got that sting,”_ the Death Eater sang before responding with a hex which knocked Harry onto his back next to where the Sword of Gryffindor was-inexplicably-stuck in the ground.

_“Thanks for noticing,”_ Harry lifted his head up to respond, but otherwise lay still on the ground as the Death Eater’s walked around him singing;

_“He does very well with hexes and spells, but lately we can tell-”_ Harry finally pushed himself to his feet and cast the Patronus charm, directing his stag to attack the hovering dementor; as the dementor vanished the Death Eater’s continued singing; _“He’s just going through the motions, faking it somehow;”_ Harry stunned the human Death Eater and cast the silver arrow spell at one of the vampires, watching it run away; the final Death Eater was left to sing; _“He’s not even half the boy he-ow…”_ The Death Eater looked down in surprise to see that Harry had used the Sword of Gryffindor to pierce his heart before he turned into dust. Harry picked up the sword and walked over towards the tree, singing;

_“Will I have to fight forever? ‘Cos my enemies really aren’t that clever-”_ He cut the bonds securing Oliver to the tree and turned away, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. His former Quidditch captain looked at him with adoring eyes;

_“How can I repay-”_

_“Whatever,”_ Harry rudely interrupted him before returning to his song, _“I don’t want to be-”_ He tossed the sword aside carelessly and continued walking through the trees back towards Hogwarts; _“Going through the motions,”_ he climbed to the top of a small hill that overlooked the lake; _“Dealing with this shit. You know, I think I’m done; someone else can fight this scum, while I go and live-”_ the final vampire attacked Harry but he was prepared and staked it through the heart before turning back to view the school, spreading his arms and throwing his head back as the vampire dust swirled around him, sparkling almost magically in the moonlight as he finished his song, _“my liiiiife!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first song...what do you think? I had to play around with words to try and get the cadence correct, so I hope I did alright. The rest of the chapters will most likely contain lyrics, and I randomly had some ideas for a few songs that are not part of the BtVS musical. I know anyone who is a BtVS fan is probably waiting for Spike to make an appearance, but that probably won't be until about Chapter 6, although I'll bring him in sooner if I an find a good spot. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and the next will be up within a week. Until next time!


	4. I've Got a Theory

The next morning Harry woke up later than the rest of the eighth years again, and after eating a small breakfast he headed to the library to seek everyone out. Harry entered the library with his head down, lost in thought, and was therefore startled when Remus-who was teaching Transfiguration to the first three years-called out a greeting.

“Good morning Harry,” Remus said cheerfully, and Harry looked up to see that the former DADA teacher was looking through a catalog of books; Neville and Luna were standing nearby arguing over some sort of crystal sphere which reminded him of the prophecy, while Hermione was whispering with Blaise about something.

“Did Hagrid come back safe from his visit to the giants?” Neville asked, and Harry looked confused for a moment before he remembered that Hagrid was supposed to have come back from relocating Grawp the night before.

“Oh, uh yeah; I think so,” he replied distractedly , not noticing the looks of concern on his friends faces.

Ron and Pansy were sitting at a nearby circular table; Ron was stuffing his face with donuts and Pansy was looking through a bridal magazine. Everyone looked perfectly normal; there was no hint that something strange had happened last night, but still…

“So…no research going on?” Harry asked Remus, who looked confused, “No evil Death Eater plots or…anything?”

“Nothing new that I’ve heard of,” Remus replied, and Harry nodded.

“Good…okay,” He looked around at his friends uncertainly for a moment before continuing, “So…umm…Did anybody…last night-” He almost let it drop as everyone was looking at him expectantly, but finally decided to just ask it; “Did any of you guys happen to burst into song?”

“Holy Merlin!” Ron exclaimed, actually dropping his donut.

“We thought it was just us!” Neville pulled Luna over to the table, looking excited; “We were just talking,” Luna added, “and then we must have been bitten by some melodic mistlefairies…”

“Well, I sang,” Remus murmured, not realizing no one was really paying attention to him, “But I sing all the time, so nothing strange there…” Remus had recently re-discovered his love of singing and playing guitar after the birth of his son and often spent time composing new lullibies for Teddy.

“And then it was like you were in a musical!” Hermione said excitedly, and everyone nodded.

“That would explain the background orchestra,” Remus said thoughtlfully, still not aware that he was being ignored, “…and the dancers too; I just assumed it was Tonks playing a trick on me.”

“We did a whole duet about dinner,” Blaise said, nodding at Hermione.

“We were arguing and then everything rhymed,” Pansy said, “There were harmonies and dancers…”

“It was really weird,” Ron said, and then Remus looked at Harry;

“What did you sing about Harry?”

“Oh!” Harry suddenly became flustered, “I, um, don’t remember. It didn’t seem weird when I was doing it though.”

“But it was disturbing,” Ron interjected, and Blaise added his agreement; “It definitely wasn’t natural and…do you think it will happen again?”

“It could just be a joke someone is playing on us,” Remus said, “However we should definitely look into it.”

"Yes; research!" Hermione agreed, "There must be information in one of these books here."

"Bursting into song and dance," Harry murmured, "It seems familiar, like I should know this…hey! Where's Malfoy?"

"Malfoy?" Ron looked startled, "No one has seen Malfoy since the end of the war Mate; even his parents don’t know where he is. You don’t think he’s behind this, do you? Because I know you were right about him back in sixth year, but I don’t think it’s him this time, and we need to figure this out before it happens again." Unfortunately he spoke to soon, as Remus set his book down and leaned forward;

 _“I’ve got a theory,”_ he sang, _“That it’s a demon; a dancing demon-no something isn’t right there.”_ He sat back in his chair and frowned thoughtfully as Hermione picked up the song.

 _Í’ve got a theory it’s a potion and we’re all stuck inside a creepy Broadway nightmare,”_ Blaise stood next to her and did jazz hands, then asked; “What’s Broadway?” So Hermione had to whisper a quick explanation for him as Ron took over the next line;

 _“I’ve got a theory we should work this out,”_ then everyone except Harry chimed in; _“It’s getting eerie, what’s this cheery singing all about?”_

 _“It could be Muggles, some evil Muggles!”_ Blaise suggested, but the glare Hermione sent his way caused him to quickly backtrack; _“Which is ridiculous because Muggles are human just like us but without magic so they couldn’t have done this in the first place.”_ He hung his head and looked quite ashamed of himself as the majority of the room shook their heads at him, but then he caught Pansy’s eye and she gave him a small nod to show that she was on the same page as him. A soft, sweet voice filled the air next;

 _“I have a theory,”_ everyone turned to look at Luna, _“It could be bunnies.”_ The room was silent except for the chirping of crickets, and then Neville said;

 _“I’ve got a theory-”_ the music suddenly turned to rock and colored spotlights appeared on Luna, who belted out, in a voice that was surprisingly velvety compared to the first lines she sang:

 _“Bunnies aren’t just cute like everybody supposes! They’ve got them hoppy legs, and twitchy little noses! And what’s with all the carrots? What do they need such good eyesight for anyway? Bunnies, bunnies, it must be bunnies!”_ There was a bright flash and then smoke filled the room; when it cleared the room was silent again as everyone stared in shock at the normally quiet Luna, who then added casually, _“Or maybe wrackspurts.”_

 _“I’ve got a theory we should work this fast,”_ Hermione sang, giving Luna a strange look as she pulled a large stack of books in front of her; Remus joined with her singing; _“Because this clearly could get serious before it’s passed.”_

 _“I’ve got a theory,”_ everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Harry as he sang, “ _…it doesn’t matter. What can’t we face if we’re together? What’s in this place that we can’t weather? A giant spider and a basilisk…we’ve faced Voldemort, against all risks!”_

The group chimed in:

_“What can’t we do if we get in it? Working together we can win it. We have to try. We’ll pay the price. And risk our lives-”_

Harry added; _“Hey, I’ve lived twice!”_ which cause his friends, and even Remus, to chuckle softly at his humor.

The group continued to sing;

 _“What can’t we face if we’re together?_ (Remus: _What can’t we face?_ ) _What’s in this place that we can’t weather?_ (Remus: _If we’re together?_ ) _There’s nothing we can’t face…_

The music and singing faded out, and Luna added solemnly; _“Except for bunnies…”_ and slowly sank down into a chair as the lights went out.

“Now that was just creepy!” Ron said, “It was all…how do we make it stop?”

“Well, the first thing we should do is find out if anyone else is affected,” Hermione said rationally, “And we should check with the twins to see if this is the result of a new product of theirs.” As Hermione was speaking, Harry, Blaise and Neville walked to the library doors and opened them. They looked down the cooridor and saw an amazing sight…

 


	5. They Let the Boggart Out

...They looked down the corridor and saw an amazing sight; a group of ten students was standing around a boggart that was having a difficult time trying to decide what to turn into. The students were approaching it three at a time, but they were making a dance out of it, and then the new DA teacher appeared, escorting a grinning Fred and George down the hallway as they sang;

 _“We let the boggart out!”_ The students danced around the poor confused boggart, singing;

 _“They let the boggart out!”_ On the last word they all jumped towards the boggart, and it became so confused that it exploded, giving the song a fabulous finale.


	6. Under Your Spell

Harry looked at Neville, and the two nodded; then he looked at Blaise and they both nodded; Neville and Blaise nodded at each other in agreement, and then the three boys re-entered the library.

“It’s not just us,” Harry announced, “And it seems the twins have detention for releasing a boggart, so we won’t be able to ask them if they did this.”

“No matter,” Hermione said cheerfully as she directed Ron to set down a pile of books, “We can do the research ourselves.” The rest of the group let out a groan as they took seats around the table, each of them yearning for anything-even a detention with Snape-to get them out of doing research.

A few hours later, the library doors burst open and Ginny stormed over to them, brown eyes flashing.

“Why didn’t anyone tell me we were skipping class today?” she demanded, ignoring the angry librarian scowling at her, “I had to sit through History of Magic with Binns singing. Singing! Do you know that made it even more boring?”

“Sorry, Gin,” Harry grinned at her, “We didn’t actually plan to skip; we just met up in here to finish some homework and…I guess we lost track of time with the research.”

“Oh; trying to figure out why everyone is singing and dancing?” Ginny sat down and reached for a book, “You’re lucky you were in here; on my way down I passed Crabbe and Goyle singing something horrible and doing what looked like a polka.” Everyone shuddered at the thought.

“Was that really necessary Ginerva?” Pansy demanded, “Now I’ll have nightmares for years and be forced to spend a fortune paying a therapist.” She placed a hand to her forehead and pretended to swoon dramatically.

“You know what they say,” Ginny smiled, in a much better mood now, “Pain shared is pain lessened…or something like that. Oh, we should have one of the house elf’s bring us some snacks!”

For the next thirty minutes everyone tried to tune out Hermione’s lecture on house elf rights as they enjoyed the large tray of snacks brought up from the kitchen; eventually Hermione realized no one was listening and gave up, after promising that they would all be sorry. The group settled down to read, and it was well into the afternoon before anyone spoke again.

“I’m going to ask the Blibbering humdingers for help,” Luna announced dreamily as she stood, dropping a few daisies on the floor as she circled the table, “These daisies should protect you while I’m gone. I have some extra, if you would like to make some daisy and dirigible plum tea?”

“Er, no, thank you Miss Lovegood,” Remus said politely, “I don’t think you should be going out there by yourself.”

“Oh, Neville is coming with me,” Luna said, stopping at the door an looking over her shoulder; when she saw Neville still sitting at the table she frowned slightly; “Are you alright Neville? Perhaps the wrackspurts have been slowing you down?”

“Er, I’m fine,” Neville said, standing and joining her by the door, “Um, I guess I’m going to help Luna find the…well, I’m going with Luna.”

“Be careful,” Remus cautioned, “If you see anything strange return immediately.” Both promised they would return if anything unusual happened, and then they left the library.

Luna led the way, skipping down the corridors and pulling a slightly uncomfortable Neville along with her.

“So, where do you think the…blibbering humdingers?...are?” Neville asked once they were out on the grounds.

“Oh…over there,” Luna waved her hand carelessly and pulled him towards the lake, “You’re very nice, Neville; I’m glad you’re my friend.” Neville blushed, but Luna continued before he could respond, “I was always alone until Harry brought you and the rest of my friends to me, but…you’re special.” Luna spun around and lost her balance, causing Neville to catch her. When he looked down at the tiny blond in his arms, he was shocked by the depth of emotion he saw in her normally dreamy grey eyes. Luna smiled at him and tilted her face up as if asking for a kiss…and then began to sing.

 _“I lived my life an outcast, no one took notice of me,”_ she pulled away from Neville and began walking towards the lake again, swaying to a soft melody, _“I didn’t feel too downcast I knew it was all temporary.”_ She looked over at Neville and smiled again; _“I was waiting for you to take my hand,”_ she held out her hand, and Neville reached out to grasp it, _“…now you begin to understand…”_ She spun towards Neville so that his arms wrapped around her, and then quickly spun away again, laughing as she danced along the lakeshore, twisting and turning gracefully.

 _“I’m under your spell. How else could it be, anyone would notice me? It’s magic I can tell, how you set me free, brought me out so easily…”_ Luna came to a sudden stop, almost causing Neville, who had been following closely, to run into her. Now her face was pensieve, her voice slightly depressed-although still beautiful, as she sang, _“I saw a world unnoticed, nargles and wrackspurts abound. No one else could see them; the wifflehammers kept them all out:”_ here she smiled again, _“But you found a way inside, and now I’m surrounded by light.”_

Luna lifted up the hem of her robe-revealing that she was once again barefoot, and walked backwards into the lake, stopping when the water was just above her ankles.

_“I’m under your spell; nothing I can do, you just took my soul with you. You worked your charms so well, finally I knew, everything I dreamed was true, you made me believe…”_

She tilted her head, beckoning for Neville to join her, and the bemused Gryffindor did so, after taking a moment to discard his shoes, socks and robe, so that he was in his trousers and school shirt. As Neville walked towards her, Luna continued to back up, allowing her robes to drop so that they floated around her in the water.

Neville gasped when a tentacle popped up out of the water and wrapped around Luna’s waist, lifting her high above the lake; _“The moon to the tide_ …” he drew his wand, but then saw that Luna was quite content, with her head thrown back and her arms spread wide as if she was flying. “ _I can feel you inside!”_ The giant squid released her at that point, and Luna dropped down into the water; she was submerged for only a few seconds before her head broke above water again. _“I’m under your spell, surging like the sea…”_ a tentacle pushed Luna towards him and he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist to steady her; _“pulled to you so helplessly. I break with every swell, lost in ecstasy, loving you eternally; you make me…complete!”_ Luna wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled herself up, using his shoulders as leverage, so that she was slightly taller than him in the water, and looked down at him adoringly as she repeated the last line; _“You make me complete. You make me complete. You make me-”_ Finally deciding he had been teased enough, Neville quieted her with a kiss, infinitely grateful when a helpful tentacle picked them up out of the water and deposited them on the bank beneath a tree with low-hanging branches…

Meanwhile, everything was peaceful back in the library as everyone continued to research…well, as Hermione continued to research. Ron and Blaise were discussing Quidditch in hushed tones, Ginny and Pansy were huddled together over a bridal magazine hidden inside a book on demonic chants and rituals, and Harry was frowning slightly as he stared blankly at the book in his hands.

“You know,” Ginny said off-handedly, “I’ll bet Neville and Luna aren’t doing anything useful at all. Don’t get me wrong, Luna is one of my best friends, but how much do you want to bet she’s dragging Neville all over the school grounds looking for invisible-and most likely imaginary-creatures?”

“No way,” Blaise laughed, “Why bet against you when we all know you’re right? Say, ‘Mione; it’s getting close to suppertime. Maybe we should call it quits for now and pick up researching tomorrow; we need to spend time on our actual homework too.”

“Hmm?” Hermione took a moment to pull herself out of the book, and then she nodded, “Yes, I believe you are right; the world may be coming to an end, but that doesn’t mean we can fail all our classes.”

“Fabulous,” Pansy said, standing up and pulling Ron along with her, “We-that is Ron and I-will see you all tomorrow.” She smiled at Blaise, smirked at Ginny who grinned right back, and nodded at the other three.

“I believe I shall eat in my rooms tonight,” Remus said as he too got to his feet, “I will meet you all here tomorrow after breakfast.” He paused on his way out of the library and turned to the still-quiet brunet sitting at the table. “Harry?” Said brunet lifted his head, and for just a moment his eyes seemed dull and lifeless; Harry blinked, and his normal smile reappeared.

“G’night, Remus,” he said.

“Good-night, Harry,” Remus replied, “If-if you ever need someone to talk to…” He trailed off, as Harry’s attention had wandered back to his book.

“Right, thank you, sir,” Harry smiled; he kept his head bowed until he heard a sigh and the sound of retreating footsteps.

“Come on, Harry,” Ginny said softly, “Let’s head down to the Great Hall; it’s nearly suppertime.”

“I’m not really that hungry,” Harry gave her a small smile, “I’m kind of tired, actually; I think I’ll go to bed early.” He packed the book in his bag and gave his friends a wave before leaving the library to relax in the solitude of his private room, all the while silently cursing all of his friends for not realizing there was something wrong with him. Why, he wondered as he pulled the curtains closed around his bed, couldn’t they have just let him remain dead? He had already served his purpose and with Malfoy gone too…there was really nothing else for him here.

                                                                                   ********************

In a darkened corridor near the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, the new professor found himself inexplicably tap-dancing. As he sped up he whimpered; his feet were aching and burning, and he wanted to stop, but he couldn’t.

“Help!” he called desperately, “Somebody! Please help me!” He looked down and whimpered again when he saw that his feet were now smoking; his last thought was that he should have listened to his mother about the curse on the Dark Arts position, and then he screamed as he burst into flames…

His charred body fell at the feet of someone wearing a dark blue suit; his face is in shadow, but his white teeth gleam as he smiles widely.

"Now _that_ is what I call entertainment," he drawls, letting out a small chuckle before he vanishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I decided that since the last chapter was really short I would go ahead and post this one as well. I had a lot of fun with this one, especially describing Luna's dance. I hope you all enjoyed, and please review and let me know what you think! Also, for those of you who are looking forward to seeing Spike, he will be in the next chapter...which will be up in 1-2 weeks. Until next time!


	7. I'll Never Tell

“I wonder where Professor Pyrros is?” Hermione frowned, “It isn’t like him to be late.” Serafin Pyrros was the new Defense professor, and all of the students enjoyed his class. Professor Pyrros lived in Greece and did not fight in the war, but he knew that the majority of his students, especially those in the higher years, had and he planned his classes accordingly. On the first day of class he had everyone go through a list of spells and cross off the ones they knew well, put a check by the ones they could still use practice on, and circle those they were unfamiliar with. After that, a portion of each lesson was spent learning about the spells, while the last half of each class was spent practicing the spells.  
“Perhaps the fourth years injured him,” Pansy suggested idly, “They were his last class yesterday, and I heard that they were supposed to be having a mass duel.”  
“I hope he’s alright,” Ginny frowned, “You don’t think McGonagall will have Snape teach the class?” Before anyone could reply the classroom door slammed open, and a familiar figure entered the room. The figure was male and tall, dressed in black jeans and a black muscle-t over which he wore a black duster. His skin was pale and he had bleach blond hair and…  
“Um, Mister, uh, Spike?” Ron ventured hesitantly, “That is-”  
“What Ronald is trying to tell you,” Pansy interrupted, giving her fiancé a disgusted look, “Is that your forehead is still bumpy.”  
“And you have blood on the corner of your mouth,” Luna added helpfully, “You did check the blood, didn’t you? The blibbering humdingers told me that you are the Rotfang conspiracies next target.”  
”Right, thanks for that,” Spike said, hiding a smile as the diminutive blond girl reminded him of his Dru…before Angelus had returned and forced him to work with the Slayer, ruining everything. The thought of Buffy made him frown, and he quickly turned his attention to the students watching him warily; at least these buggers knew enough to be afraid of him, even if he still couldn’t bite anyone.  
“So, Professor Pyrros is gone,” Spike informed them, “Professor Snape was going to take over his classes, but I graciously agreed to substitute instead, because your professor is a very busy man.” Actually, Severus Snape had threatened to kick him out of the dungeons if he didn’t stop being a free-loader, but they didn’t need to know that. “On a side note, anyone who sings in this class will be given extra homework. Now, what was the last thing you were studying?” His gaze roamed the classroom, and he noticed the Parkinson girl looked as if she was struggling with something. “Miss Parkinson?”  
Pansy bit her lip, and then stood up…and began to sing, her brown eyes on an oblivious Ron.  
“This is the man that I plan to entangle, isn’t he fine?” She sighed dreamily and then continued, “I served the Dark Lord and he helped defeat him, but I really don’t mind. He showed me the light and soon we will be joined for life, I just worry he might-” She cut herself off and looked at Ron nervously, before finishing; “I’ll never tell.” She sat back down and looked straight ahead as Ron began to sing.  
“She is the one, we always have fun; I love sucking face.” The memory made him smile and he walked over to Pansy, grabbing her hand and pulling her into his arms. “She’s warm in the night when I’m right in her tight…embrace, tight embrace! I’ll never let her go, because I love her so; there’s just this one thing-” Ron stopped himself and sang, “no, I’ll never tell.” Ron and Pansy looked at each other and sang in unison: “Because there’s nothing to tell…”  
“Wonderful,” Spike sighed, “Well, kiddies, looks like we’ll be studying the effects of singing on a relationship.” He frowned as a memory teased him, but then slipped away. “You will all take notes on their performance.” Everyone took out quills and parchment and focused their attention on Ron and Pansy just as they picked up their song; for the next part they sang back and forth, with Pansy going first.  
“He yells,” Pansy sang as she pulled away, crossing her arms.  
“She screeches,” Ron countered with a scowl.  
“Sees spiders and he freezes!” She conjured a spider and Ron shrieked, jumping on top of a desk and causing most of the class to laugh at him. Ron glared at everyone, but especially those students who used to be in Slytherin.  
“When I argue with the other snakes she always takes their side,” he accused, and Pansy just sniffed, turning up her nose and singing;  
“I talk, he breezes.”  
“She does just what she pleases,” Ron was still scowling.  
“Seeing him eat makes me want to run and hide!”  
“I don’t blame her,” Ginny whispered to Hermione, who nodded and then shushed her.  
Ron and Pansy sang the next line in unison; “The vibe gets kinda scary…”  
“Like she thinks I’m ordinary,” Ron frowned.  
“Like it’s all just temporary,” Pansy wrung her hands.  
“Like her toes are kinda hairy-ow!” Ron rubbed his cheek where a glaring Pansy had hit him with a stinging hex before they sang together: “But it’s all very well, ‘cos God knows I’ll never tell!” The next line was Pansy’:  
“When things get scary, he hides behind his Harry-” Harry, who had been doodling and not paying much attention, jerked his head up at this point and noticed Pansy smirking at Ron. “Look at how he’s glaring ‘cos he’s mad that I told.”  
“She screams, she’s needy,” Ron countered, still glaring, “”She’s also really greedy. She-”  
“His eyes are beady,” Pansy interrupted.  
“This is my verse, hello!” Ron scowled at Pansy, who began dancing and said; “Look at me dancing!” Ron grabbed her hand and started dancing with her as the music sped up; once it began to slow down again they stopped, looking into each other’s eyes and singing; “You know…”  
“You’re brighter than any diamond,” Ron smiled. Pansy’s returning smile was just as bright, and her voice loving as she sang; “My strong handsome lion.”   
“You’re my Slytherin beauty with your lips as red as rubies and your firm yet supple-” Ron, whose eyes had been roving over Pansy’s shapely form, caught himself just in time and he pulled her in for a hug as he finished, “-tight embrace.” The music picked up again, and they danced around the room; when they made it to the back row of desks the tempo slowed and they parted, reluctantly letting each other’s hand go as they took separate paths back to the front of the classroom, where they each sat at one end of the dueling platform that Professor Pyrros had installed.  
“He’s swell,” Pansy sighed, her smile looking wistful.  
“She’s stellar,” Ron’s smile was also wistful.  
“We’re meant to be together,” What Pansy probably meant to come out as a statement of fact ended up sounding more like a plea for reassurance.  
“That’s why I’ll never tell her that I’m petrified,” Ron confessed. Pansy looked at Blaise, her eyes full of fear.  
“I’ve read this tale, there’s wedding then betrayal!” Blaise shook his head, knowing that Pansy was referring to his own mother, who was on her ninth husband; Pansy had been there through the last six of his mother’s husbands, four of whom had cheated on her. “I know there’ll come the day I’ll want to run and hide!” Pansy and Ron both got to their feet and stepped up on the dueling platform facing each other as they sang in unison;  
“I lied; I said it’s easy…” They stood right in front of each other, Pansy’s hands placed in Ron’s larger ones as they continued; “I tried, but there’s these fears I can’t quell.” The dropped hands and stood back-to-back as Ron sang;  
“Is she looking for a pot of gold?” This was followed by Pansy’s:  
“Will he love me once I’ve gotten old?”  
“Will life become too stressful if I’m never that successful?” Ron worried, as he and Pansy began to pace on the platform, both too immersed in their own worries to notice the other.  
“When my looks begin to fade and my hair has turned to grey…” Pansy continued to fret.  
“Am I crazy?” Ron wondered.  
“Am I dreamin’?” Was Pansy’s question.  
“Am I marrying a demon?” At this point they took notice of each other and joined hands once again as they sang together; “We could really raise the beam in making marriage a hell, so thank God I’ll never tell. I swear that I’ll never tell.”  
“My lips are sealed,” Ron sang.   
“I plead the fifth,” Pansy agreed; she had learned the term from Hermione.   
“Nothing to see, move it along,” the class took this as their cue to start packing up, realizing that Spike was no longer there and so they had no teacher to stop them. As the rest of the class ran for the door, Pansy and Ron finished their song; “I’ll never-tell!”  
After classes that day, Pansy and Ron walked with Remus towards the library; Hermione and Blaise were evidently already there, as were Luna and Neville. Ginny had gone off somewhere on her own, and so had Harry.  
“It was horrible,” Ron was complaining to Remus, “It was like a nightmare, or…or a plague! A nightmare about a plague? Anyway, it was embarrassing!”  
“Everyone was watching us,” Pansy chimed in, “and Spike actually assigned homework about our performance! And it was awful, Professor; the things we were saying…”  
"Horrible things!" Ron said, "Mean things!" He glared at Pansy; she returned the look and they cried at the same time; "My eyes aren't beady!" "My toes aren't hairy!"  
“Make it stop, Professor,” Pansy pleaded, “I’m not sure how much more of this I can take!” They spoke quietly about the situation as they passed McGonagall who was frowning at a fifth year Gryffindor girl trying to get out of detention; the girl was pleading as she sang;  
“Please don't take my weekend away; I'm asking you please no! It isn't right, it isn't fair; all I did was hex his hair; and I did it on a dare-Why can't you let it go?" McGonagall just shook her head and the song faded away.  
"So the singing and the dancing is making people go up in flames?" Ron clarified as they got out of earshot of the singing detentionee.  
"I'm not entirely certain as I don't have much to go on," Remus said, "However it would seem likely that the two are connected. Harry is looking for more leads; at least, in theory he is, however…he just doesn't seem-"  
"He's easing back into it," Ron defended his friend, "He actually died, and even though it was less than an hour for us Hermione said it could have been much longer for him. We have no idea what he went through, so he can be a little weird for a while as long as he’s here with us." Remus sighed and nodded, giving Pansy a small smile as she awkwardly patted his shoulder.


	8. Rest In Peace

Rest In Peace-Severus Snape

Harry was walking down the potions corridor, wanting to visit with Professor Snape, when he heard singing. He grinned, thinking that he had caught the most feared teacher in school singing, then realized that it was not Snape’s voice…

 _“Severus Snape, Severus Snape; He’s real scary wish I could mimic his cape! Severus, Professor, Snape.”_ Harry stifled a laugh as he realized it was the twins, and they were singing to the tune of ‘Cruella de Vil’.

_“At first you think Sevvy is a devil, but after you have suffered through his class-you come to understand he’s just a normal man with greasy hair who likes to be an ass.”_

“Enough!” Harry quickly stepped into the shadows as the door to Snape’s office slammed open and Fred and George were thrown out; “Detention is over! Fifty points from Gryffindor! Each! Now be gone!” The door slammed shut again, and the twins made their way out of the dungeons, laughing hysterically the whole time.

Harry remained in his hiding place for a moment, debating whether he should still visit Snape; the man was undoubtedly in a foul mood now. Still, he had made a habit of getting to know the man who had done so much for him, and they were almost friends now…well, at least Snape didn’t hate him anymore. Besides, the worst Snape could do was give him detention. Mind made up, Harry left the safety of his hiding place.

“Hello?” Harry called out nervously as he entered Snape’s office, “Professor?”

“What brings you down here, Mr. Potter?” Snape strode out of a door on the far side of the room, his robes billowing behind him, “Pray tell me you have not come to serenade me, otherwise I shall have to stun you until this epidemic passes.”

“No, nothing like that, sir,” Harry grinned, nodding his thanks as Snape conjured a chair for him, “I wanted to ask…have you heard anything from Draco lately? I mean, I know he’s been gone for over a year, and everyone keeps telling me not to worry about him, but…I just feel like he should be here.”

“We have gone over this,” Snape sighed as he sat facing Harry, “Draco has not contacted anyone in the last year, at least not to my knowledge. I can assure you that he is alive and well, but I am unable to track him. Is that the only reason you came down here? To annoy me with questions you know I cannot answer?”

“It’s not like I can ask anyone else,” Harry said defensively, then he yelped as his chair vanished, dumping him on the floor.

“I see,” Snape said, “Well, Mr. Potter, I am a very busy man, and I have papers to grade; you should be on your way before the wolf comes looking for you.”

“What did I do?”

“Nothing,” Snape gritted his teeth, “Just go.” Harry got to his feet, but made no move to leave; instead he took a step closer to Snape, who quickly got out of his chair and moved to stand behind it.

“Professor?” Snape closed his eyes for a moment, and Harry could tell he was struggling with something; when those dark eyes opened once more, Harry heard the first soft strains of music, and his eyes widened in horror as he realized why Snape had wanted him to leave.

 _“I should have died with Nagini’s bite,”_ Snape sang, glaring at Harry, _“but somehow your sacrifice brought me halfway back life. And why you come and speak to me I’ve finally deduced…mmmhmmm.”_ His fingers clutched tightly to the back of the chair as he continued,“ _Now we have the chance to start anew-I’d like to befriend the son of the girl that I once lo-knew, but you’re just here to see what kind of trouble you can brew.”_ He shook his head in disgust and spun around, taking a few steps away before turning back and pinning Harry with a hard glare.

 _“That’s great, but I don’t want to be a part of this idiotic scheme you’ve devised I told you from the start. You still think I am a greasy bat, so just go away you nosey brat-and let me brew in peace.”_ Snape stormed over to a potions bench set up in the back of the office and gave the potion brewing a few stirs before throwing the stirring rod across the room and nearly hitting Harry with it; the brunet slowly backed towards the door, watching his potions professor with wide eyes.

 _“Let me rest in peace, and enjoy my tea. Let me take this pain and drown it in a brew that lets me sleep; I can set my equipment up, but your questions never cease, so let me brew in peace.”_ Snape calmed down slightly, and when he started singing again he sounded more weary than angry, so Harry stopped moving away.

 _“You’ve risked your life again and again, and now it’s over you still want to risk it all again,”_ Harry frowned; he never should have told Snape about his plan to use dark magic to find Draco, but if white magic couldn’t help then what other choice did he have? He just needed to know the truth about what had happened to his former rival. _“The truth may not be worth all the pain and all the hurt and if you persist you will get what you deserve.”_ Harry blinked, and wondered if Snape was using Legilimency on him. _“Foolish boy, can’t you see? Why waste my breath-just go away and let me be.”_ Snape turned away again, and when he turned back to Harry his eyes were tired.

 _I know I should go, leave you to this life you chose. But still it seems, I’ve a debt to pay and so I must warn you away from the path you’re on-it can go so wrong,”_ Harry felt a pang of guilt at the trouble he was causing, but really; Snape had at least chosen to come back… _“You’re a stubborn fool like James before, and since you won’t see sense I’ll tell you once more-”_ Snape began moving towards the door to his private chambers as he finished his song;

_“Let me rest in peace, and enjoy my tea. Let me take this pain and drown it in a brew that lets me sleep; I can set my equipment up, but your questions never cease, so let me brew in peace. Just let me brew in peace!”_

“Since you refuse to go, I shall take my leave,” Snape announced with his hand on the door, “Do not break or steal anything if you value your life.” He left the room before Harry could reply.

“Well, that was pathetic,” Harry spun around to see Spike leaning against the outer door, “Firewhiskey?”

“Um, no,” Harry said uncertainly, “How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to hear his whole pathetic song,” Spike scoffed, taking a swallow of the drink, “Ruined a perfectly good song too, you know. See, something had been bugging me ever since this whole song and dance routine started, and I used pensieve to unblock my memories.” Harry nodded to show he understood; Spike had appeared a few weeks ago with no idea how he had arrived at Hogwarts and very few memories of his time before. He was bound to the school grounds, and had decided to room with Snape-even though there were plenty of empty rooms to choose from in the dungeons. Personally, Harry thought Spike did it just to annoy Snape.

“Something like this happened to me before,” Spike continued, “In my other life. I can’t recall all the details, but I do know Severus just butchered that song; I originally sang it for Buffy.”

“Yes, and I’m certain you did better,” Harry said as he edged towards the door; he had heard the soft strains of music again and hoped to escape without another song, “I really should-”

 _“I died, so many years ago,”_ Harry sighed as Spike started singing; he was too late; _“but you can make me feel, like it isn’t so; And why you come to be with me, I think I finally know, mmmhmm…”_ Spike’s look was penetrating, and Harry found himself wanting to squirm; he was relieved when those knowing eyes dropped away. _“That’s great; but I don’t want to play, ‘cos being with you touches me more than I can say;”_ the blond vampire slowly prowled around the room, keeping between Harry and the door; _“But since I’m only dead to you, I’m saying; stay away-and let me rest in peace.”_ Spike began belting out the song; _“Let me rest in peace, let me get some sleep,”_ he threw the bottle of Firewhiskey at the wall, seemingly pleased with the way it shattered. _Let me take my love and bury it in a hole six foot deep; I can lay my body down, but I can't find my sweet release; so let me rest in peace_!"

Harry moved quickly towards, the door, but Spike was faster and he held it closed;

 _“You know, you’ve got a willing slave,”_ Spike gave Harry a seductive look as he sank to his knees in front of the brunet, _“And you just love to play the part that you might misbehave. But ‘til you-”_

“Snape!” Harry yelled, interrupting the singing vampire, “Snape! Help!” Spike stopped singing, looking at Harry in confused shock as the door to Snape’s private rooms flew open.

“Potter! What is the meaning of this?” He demanded.

“Snape!” Harry ran over to the professor he often referred to as his most hated, and hid behind him, “Your creepy roommate was hitting on me again!”

“Was not!” Spike argued, looking insulted.

“Well, what do you expect, Mr. Potter?” Snape demanded, stepping away from Harry so he could level a stern gaze on the green-eyed boy, “After all, you are the one who comes down here and leads him on nearly every day.”

“What?” Harry cried, jumping back from Snape with a look of utmost betrayal, “I wasn’t leading him on! He just popped up out of nowhere, offered me some Firewhiskey, said you butchered his song and began hitting on me!”

“I wasn’t hitting on you!” Spike insisted, “I was merely demonstrating the proper way to sing that song! Oh, bugger this; stupid wankers! I'm going to find myself a nice demon to kill. I hope you both burn.” Spike glowered at Harry and Snape and stormed out of the classroom, slamming the door behind him.

As he walked down the hallway, Spike noticed two of the Gryffindor students standing a little further down. The dark-skinned boy, Dean, looked uncomfortable, and his friend, Seamus, appeared to be invading his personal space. Dean’s discomfort was understandable, Spike decided, since the Irish boy had been turned into a vampire a year ago. As he got closer, Spike realized that the newborn vampire was singing, and he felt his blood boil when he recognized the song.

 _“I died, about a year ago,”_ Seamus sang, _“But you can make me feel, like it isn’t so. And why you refuse to be with me I think I finally know-”_

“Wanker!” Spike stormed up to them and grasped Seamus by the shoulder spinning him around; “That’s my song, you bloody thief!” He punched the sandy-haired vampire, and strode away with a smile on his face as he lit a cigarette; who said violence wasn’t the answer?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates! Lots going on recently. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the song with the twins and Spike's reaction to the people singing his song. I know that the words Snape was singing don't quite fit the melody, but I hope you liked it anyway. I will have the next chapter up in a couple of weeks. Please read and review!


	9. The Lord of the Dance and other Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait! Hope you enjoy!

“…and even the teachers have fallen prey to this madness,” Minerva concluded, looking at each of her colleagues in turn before turning to Albus’ portrait, “What do we do, Albus? We must find a way to stop it.”

“Yeah,” Spike agreed, scowling when Minerva put out his cigarette, “If I hear one more bloody idiot mangling my song I’m going to kill the wanker; magic blood is so much better, and I haven’t had any in the longest time.”

“That is because you are incapable of harming anyone,” Severus pointed out, “Therefore your threats are meaningless. However, the next time a student sings to me I shall-”

“That is quite enough,” Minerva interrupted, “Really; bickering like children is not going to solve anything. We must work together.”

“Exactly,” Albus said, “We must all work together. William, my boy; was your experiment with the pensieve a success?”

“Yeah, it brought back some of my memories,” Spike admitted, “I know I went through this before-all the singing and dancing and bursting into flames; if you don’t stop it soon then you’ll lose more than that one professor.”

“What caused it?” Remus asked, “Is it a spell of some kind?”

“Of course not,” Spike scoffed, “Bloody wolves never have any common sense.” Remus bristled at the insult, but Spike continued before he could respond, “No, this is caused by the Lord of the Dance.” Spike watched in satisfaction as all the professors gasped in shock; all save Albus, that is.

“Oh, how wonderful!” Albus beamed, “I always enjoyed watching his performances; I’m certain that we can reason with-”

“Bloody moron,” Spike interrupted, “Not _that_ Lord of the Dance; I’m talking about a demon.” Albus visibly wilted, as the professors gave a collective sigh of relief. “This demon causes peoples repressed emotions to come out through song and dance, which ends in a great big barbeque for all. What we have to do is find the little bugger who summoned him.”

“Yes, we need to find out who summoned the demon,” Minerva agreed, “However first we must figure out how to banish him.”

“Won’t be quite that easy, love,” Spike shook his head, “See, this demon takes the person who summoned him back to Hell as his wife; the demon is probably already after her. Last time we got lucky; the demon left without his bride, but only because the person who summoned him was a bloke. Of course, left us to deal with the emotional fallout from his little visit; don’t expect this time to be any different.”

“How is he summoned?” Remus asked, frowning as he heard Albus begin humming softly.

“An amulet,” Spike replied.

“Then I shall have a house elf gather every amulet in the school,” Minerva stood up, ushering the others out of the room; she too had heard Albus humming in the background. “We will evaluate the amulets and go from there.” Everyone agreed, and she quickly shut the door, just catching the first few lines of Albus’ song.

_“Oh, I’ve got a lovely box of lemon drops; here there are, twiddle-dee-dee I’ll pour them in a bowl. Bum, bum. Big ones, small ones, but none as big as your head.”_

Minerva shook her head as she locked the door to the staffroom; the last thing they needed was for someone to hear Albus singing about lemon drops...

                                                       *****************************

 

Ginny sighed as she dropped her books on her bed; the day had definitely been interesting, but it had ben unsettling too. Ginny couldn’t help but worry Hermione told her he was asking about Malfoy again; why couldn’t he just let it go? Malfoy had been gone since the war, and everyone knew he was never coming back. The year had been over for a year now, and yet Harry still hadn’t shown any indication that he wanted to resume their relationship; when Ginny had told Hermione she wanted to move on the older girl had accused her of being selfish, saying that Harry really needed her but just didn’t know how to show his feelings. After everything Harry had done, after everything he had been through, Ginny didn’t want to let him down or betray him in any way, but she was so tired of waiting; it didn’t help that she had been having dreams about a certain snarky blond lately…

Pushing thoughts of Harry and hot guys with blond hair out of her mind, she began sorting through the day’s homework. She was just settling down to start he potions essay when Luna came in.

"Remus has a lead on the singing and dancing going on," Luna said airily, "I still maintain that it is bunnies, perhaps collaborating with Melodic Mistlefaeries, however Spike says it is the Lord of the Dance; don't worry though, it's not the scary one, but an actual demon. Do you need any help? Some dirigible plum tea will help you concentrate."

"No thanks," Ginny replied with a small smile, "I’m just going to put this stuff away and then I’ll meet everyone at the library in a little bit."

"Just watch out for the bunnies,” Luna said solemnly, “I know nobody believes me, but I have a feeling they are behind this; I just need to find a way to prove it…” Luna trailed off as she headed for the door.

"Don't worry about me," Ginny said cheerfully, but Luna was already gone; Ginny let out a soft sigh and then went over to her jewelry box; after a little searching she picked up a crystal amulet and clasped it around her neck. Looking in the mirror she softly sang;

 _"Does anybody even notice? Does anybody even care_?" She turned around and let out a scream as she came face-to-face with three figures wearing white masks, and then everything went black.

When Ginny awoke she was in the Shrieking Shack, which had been turned into a recreational area for the fifth years and above to further relations among pureblood students and Muggleborns; the room itself had a mixture of wizarding entertainment-Wizard's Chess, Exploding Snap, and the like-and Muggle games, a pool table, there were televisions and game systems set up to work around magic. Ginny was lying down on a pool table, which she found strange as there were numerous chairs and couches spread throughout the room. As Ginny sat up, she found herself moving with the grace of a ballet dancer-which was strange because she had never learned how to do ballet. She slid gracefully off the table, and found herself facing the strangely dressed figures from before.

No words were exchanged as Ginny attempted to run away, only to be caught by the wrist and spun into one of the figures arms in a graceful dance move. The figure, who was wearing red dress robes, spun her into the arms of the one wearing blue, and he lifted her in the air before setting her down gently. Ginny tried to get away again, only to be blocked by the figure wearing yellow. Yellow and Ginny danced around each other for a moment, before she spun away, heading for the other exit; unfortunately she was instantly surrounded by all three figures, and the strange dance continued for another few minutes until she wound up on the floor at the foot of the steps leading up to the small platform that was used by the students who played chess. Ginny heard the sound of tap dancing, and looked up to see a stranger wearing a dark blue suit tap dancing.

“Who are you?” She demanded, gasping as the stranger stepped into the light; he had red skin, and was obviously a demon. Instead of answering her, the demon began to sing.

 _"Why'd you run away; don't you like my style?"_ with a snap of his fingers the suit changed to purple, and he smoothed the lapels before continuing; _"Why don't you come and play? I guarantee a great big smi-ile."_ He began dancing across the floor, maintaining eye contact with the stunned redhead still sitting on the floor; _"I come from the imagination and I'm here strictly by your invocation."_ The demon pulled out a scroll and unrolled it with a flair; _"So what do ya say, why don't we dance a while?"_ He did a fancy spinning step, coming to stand just in front of Ginny before moving away again; _"I'm the hottest thing; I'm the twist and shout-when you gotta sing, when you gotta let it out…"_ he gestured to his lackey's, who did a small tap-dancing routine before facing Ginny again _. "You call me and I come a-runnin'; I turn the music on, I bring the fun in."_ He made a gesture with his hands that had Ginny unwillingly getting to her feet as she continued to watch him with wide eyes; _"Now we're parytin' and that's what it's all about."_

He advanced on Ginny, making her slowly back away, unconsciously swaying her hips as she did so and the demon sang; _"'Cause I know what you feel girl…I know just what you feel, girl…"_

"So, you're like a good demon?" Ginny asked hopefully, "Bringing the fun in?" A soft chuckle behind her had Ginny spinning around, only to see a familiar blond elegantly sprawled on one of the couches. “Malfoy?!”

“Hello, Weaslette,” Draco Malfoy smirked as he sat up, “Surprised to see me? And to answer your question, he is not a good demon.” He nodded at the demon, who continued to sing an explanation.

 _"All these melodies, they go on too long,"_ the demon flopped down gracefully into a chair, pointing at the masked guys again; they began doing a parody of a fight, dancing as he sang; _"All those hearts lay open, that must sting"_ he stood up and walked over to a red door that had appeared in the middle of the floor and he opened it to reveal a charred corpse, _"Plus some customers just start combusting;"_ the body vanished and he continued, _"That's the penalty when life is but a song."_ He made Ginny stand up again and began to slowly dance around her, singing; _"You brought me down and doomed this town so when we blow this scene, back we will go to our kingdom below-and you will be his queen!"_ T _he demon extended his arm to the side to indicate Draco and Ginny opened her mouth to argue, but hesitated when Draco twirled his wand for a moment and then pointed it at her;_ her outfit changed into a pale green dress-the skirt was satin and flared slightly, while the top was made of a tight-fitting material that ended in points at her wrist; the outfit complimented his own silver dress robes nicely. The demon sang, _"'Cause I know what you feel girl!"_ and Ginny finally found her voice, trying to talk-er, sing-some sense into him.

Ginny sang; _"No you see, he and me wouldn't be very regal!"_ She followed the demon anxiously as he danced across the floor.

_"I'll make it real girl!"_

_"What I mean, it’s obscene and he’s really evil!"_

"I’m not evil," Draco protested and Ginny glared at him as the demon continued to sing and tap dance; _"I can bring whole cities to ruin, and still have time to get a soft-shoe in!"_

Ginny tried again as the demon jumped up onto a table to dance; _"That's great we’ll make a date; I’ll see you a little later."_

 _"Somethin's cookin', I'm at the griddle!"_ The demon sang as he jumped down, ignoring Ginny's argument, _"I bought Nero his very first fiddle!"_

Ginny shook her head and touched his sleeve, _"You know he’ll be pissed if I'm missed-my boyfriend's the Savior!"_ Okay, so it was a slight exaggeration, but no one needed to know that. Ginny was startled when Draco held up his hand and the demon came to a sudden stop, allowing the blond to step forward as the music fell silent; Draco gave Ginny a sharp look as he said-

"The Savior? Your boyfriend is Harry Potter?"

"Yeah," Ginny said slowly, giving him a ‘you’re stupid’ look; “You know Harry and I were together before Dumbledore died.” Draco nodded and then walked over to the demon; they held a whispered conference, and then the demon turned to his lackey’s.

"Find him, and give him this!" the demon tossed a smoke-filled sphere to the one wearing red; "Give him this and tell him everything! Just get him here, and with any luck we’ll get to see the Savior burn!" The masked guys hurried to obey, and Draco smirked as Ginny looked worried; the demon sang- _"Now we're partyin', that's what it's all about_!"


End file.
